Jonathan Zybert
|tribes = |place = 16th Voted Out (5/20) |challenges = 1 |votesagainst = 1 }} is the 16th Voted Out from . Jonathan came into the game as someone who many thought would fare well in the game of Survivor. This impression was molded by his knowledge of the game, his physical ability, and his innate social awareness. After the first challenge, Jonathan, along with Austin Shaughnessy, Lucas McCabe, Kayla Sklar, and Annika Lambert formed the Qdoba Crew alliance. This five person alliance would go on to dictate almost every vote in which they were apart of, and is revered as one of the most if not the most dominant five person alliance in Survivor Northeastern history. Jonathan's game really began in round 5, when he along with Annika, Jacob Sylvestre, and Andrew Costenoble were swapped onto New Amsterdam with four original New Amsterdam members. Compared to his previous standing, this tribe offered much more instability, as he was no longer a part of the majority alliance. He and Annika grew closer as the only two Qdoba Crew members on this new tribe, and attempted to make a big play in Round 5 by trying to convince the other side that they were on board with voting out their fellow Tigres compadre Andrew Costenoble. The plan was to have the four original Tigres members vote for Kim Markevitch, and have three former New Amsterdam members vote for Andrew and one for Jacob, leading to Kim being voted out in a plurality. Unfortunately for Jonathan, the vote ended in a 4-4 tie, and they were pushed to vote out Andrew on the re-vote. In so doing, Jonathan's already shaky positioning grew worse. The following round, things were looking bleak for Jonathan's side of the tribe, as word was that Annika would be the next boot in Round 8. Jonathan and Annika took it upon themselves to help Casey flip to their side, and ultimately shock everyone in the game when she would vote against her New Amsterdam alliance. In one of the most consequential and frankly impressive moves of the season, Casey did flip over to the other side, thus saving Jonathan, Annika, and Jacob for at least another round. It is notable that Jonathan himself was pretty safe going into that round, but realized that saving Annika was incredible important for the remainder of his game. To round out the pre-merge, everyone on their tribe including Sasha and Kim bounded together to vote Casey out of the game. Come merge, things were quite simple for Jonathan. He stuck true to his Qdoba crew alliance for the first six rounds of merge, with virtually no worry about being blindsided. During this time, he threw a stray vote at Austen Moye in Round 10 which ultimately proved to be inconsequential. In addition, at final eight, he won individual immunity by beating Lucas in the final round of a three round tournament that tested many of the castaways' skills. Once Sasha was voted out and the Qdoba Crew were the only remaining castaways in the game, things got much harder for Jonathan. After not winning immunity at the final five challenge, Jonathan had to decide who within the alliance he had trusted the entire season he was going to trust. Throughout the season, a faction within the Qdoba Crew that consisted of Jonathan, Lucas, and Austin, dubbed Tiger Boys, seemed to be the obvious option. At that point, it was clear that Annika was a huge threat for many reasons, one of which was the number of females that currently comprised the jury. It would therefore make sense for the Tiger boys to ride it out to the end and fight amongst themselves for the title of Sole Survivor. Unfortunately for Jonathan, he was unaware of how tight the bond between Lucas and Annika actually was. During the game, they had found not one but two hidden immunity idols together, and were able to have enough sway that they planned the entire vote to a tee. That round, Lucas had immunity and Annika had possession of a hidden immunity idol that would lose power after that round. That meant that both of them were safe, and they had the ability to decide which of the remaining three players would get booted. Ultimately, they decided that Jonathan was the biggest threat of the three to beat them in a final tribal council for a variety of reasons, some being that Jonathan was able to survive New Amsterdam and also that his name had yet to be seen on a piece of parchment that season. Jonathan made the mistake of voting for Annika at final tribal council, and after her votes were nullified, Jonathan, Kayla, and Austin all had one vote to their name. As planned, Lucas and Annika split again in the re-vote, with one vote going to Kayla and the other to Austin. The rules of Survivor stated that at this point, Lucas and Annika would have to come to a consensus on who to vote out between Kayla and Austin, and if they agreed to disagree, that then Jonathan would go home by default. After a grueling twenty minutes of (fake) deliberation, Lucas and Annika agreed to disagree, thus sending Jonathan home after an incredibly emotional and riveting final five tribal council. To this day, this tribal council remains one of the most iconic that Survivor Northeastern has experienced, and will be remembered for years to come. Survivor Northeastern: Season 3 Voting History Trivia *Jonathan is only castaway in Survivor Northeastern history to be eliminated via a rock draw. He is also the only castaway to be voted out with one vote received the entire season.